The Rogue
by Jolly Rancherz
Summary: [AU][Funny how eight simple words could turn someone’s life upside down and inside out.][SakuraxItachi][Chapter Two up!]
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Engagement

-Normal Talking/ Naration  
-_Character thoughts  
_-**_Sakura's 'inner' self  
_**-Stressing certain words

* * *

**Prologue: An Unexpected Engagement**

"Darling! Great news! You are to be _married_!"

Funny how eight simple words could turn someone's life upside down and inside out. I'd love to say that I took the news as a lady of pure breeding would have; calmly, with a few murmured words of appreciation and admiration at how my mother had found such a wonderful match for an unworthy daughter such as I. Unfortunately, due to my father's indulgent nature towards me, I opted for the blunt approach to such surprising information.

"No."

Of course, my outright refusal of the situation went unheard as my mother continued to flutter about the room, a fan waved energetically beneath her double chin- Causing her flushed appearance to deepen, instead of dispelling it as it should have.

"And you wouldn't _believe_ who has asked for this match!" she resumed, once she'd done a turn around my bedroom, pausing every now and then to straighten the lace doilies on my pedestals and arranging the frilly curtains at my windows to satisfaction.

My eye twitched with mild annoyance, and I shot my mother a withering glance over my newly bared shoulder, though she didn't catch it, so enthralled in her own self-importance was she. The dramatic pause she had craftily inserted to gain the room's attention was working perfectly- For even _I_ was hard pressed not to urge her on.

After a few moments, I heaved a sigh of resignation, and uttered the question my mother so desperately wanted to hear.

"Alright mother, you've piqued my interest. Who would be stupid enough to ask for _my_ hand in marriage?"

The caustic edge to my voice failed to deflate her enthusiasm, and she beamed proudly at me, her chest aquiver.

"The Marquis of Harrowfield- Lord Hyuuga himself!"

I raised a slender eyebrow at this, silently commending myself for my calm composure; and I bit back the scathing retort that instantly leapt to my lips. It wouldn't do to upset mother- I'd regret it later.

"Oh?" I replied quietly, though it came out on a sharp exhalation due to the sudden harsh tug on the laces of my corset. Mother took it as a gasp of unadulterated delight. Curse that calculating smile that only mothers had. It made me ever so wary.

"Isn't it wonderful?!" My mother asked of no-one in particular.

"Yes, Milady! So I do say so m'self!" came the ever-ready reply from the maid who had been solicited to help me with my morning ablutions.

'_No it's not bloody wonderful,'_ I mentally grumbled, shifting my weight impatiently from foot to foot. _'That Hyuuga is such a vain peacock. He spends more time preening in front of the mirror than he does tending to the tenants on his estate.'_

"Miss, please try an keep still! I'll have to start all over again if y'keep a-fidgetin like that!" A firm slap to the bottom stilled my movements, and I tried to remain as motionless as was humanly possible.

I remained silent as my mother continued to prattle on about this and that, shoving my maid firmly out of the way to take up the task of lacing my corset to _her_ approval- Effectively cutting off the circulation around my breasts as well as stemming the amount of oxygen that filtered into my lungs. After a few moments of being tugged around unmercifully, I began to feel just a tad dizzy, and to save myself from having one of mother's 'remedies' for such a 'fit', I let my mind wander.

'_**He might be a total nodcock…But you must admit, he is rather handsome…'**_I frowned at that, mentally shaking my head and offering a rebuttal to my 'fickle' side. Did I not think the same about Lord Uchiha a few weeks back? **_'It could be worse. Your mother could easily have dumped you off on that blonde…Field Marshall…Uzumaki wasn't it?'_** I tsked at that, my frown deepening all the more.

So lost in my thoughts was I, that I hadn't caught a word of what my mother had said.

"…Sakura?"

"Hm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I apologised absently, shifting a little in the various directions my mother directed me. I was surprised to find that all that remained was the dress itself, as I was standing there in my stockings and undergarments- The light wooden frame that would produce the desired 'hip' shape draped lovingly around my now slimmer waist.

My mother released a frustrated sigh, and yanked a strand of my unconventional pink hair- Yes _pink_, and yes it was _natural_; mother doesn't know which side it came from, but staunchly stood by her belief that it came from _father's_ side.

"This is why you are still unmarried at the age of _sixteen_," she murmured tartly; "Why, your elder sister Marjorie was wed at the acceptable age of _fourteen_."

I pulled a face at that, hoping to God that she wouldn't start gushing about that prim and proper sister of mine. Married at fourteen to a _Viscount_, pregnant at fifteen…And now with _another_ on the way at eighteen. I wasn't jealous- She could keep her Viscount, and her more than adequate monthly allowance of two hundred pounds. But then again…She _did_ have an adorable three year old daughter whom I doted on endlessly.

"But enough about her," Mother was all business again now, and glancing at the mirror, I could see the critical gleam in her eye. "Such a shame, you would have been such a prime catch if it wasn't for that forehead of yours…Not to mention this garish pink hair."

I scowled at that. I quite liked my hair- It was original, and nobody else had it. The forehead comment…Well, I'd been dealt worse insults and I merely shrugged them off; there really wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Why oh why couldn't you have been born a blonde like that young chit Lady Yamanaka? Her beauty puts your own uniqueness to _shame_," she lamented, gazing at me intently via the looking glass.

That got my goat- Sure, Lady Ino (my best 'friend') was far superior to me in practically everything; she could sing better than I could, play the pianoforte with far more skill and flair than I could ever hope to emulate…And her beauty _was_ legendary, she was tipped to be the 'belle of the ball' at this years Season. But still…Wasn't my mother supposed to be supporting _me_? Shouldn't she be accentuating _my_ positive points instead of bemoaning my negative ones?

"Why can't you compliment me like a _normal_ mo-…" I started, my fists clenching with annoyance.

"Sakura, don't interrupt mother when she's talking," Mother interrupted, and I added 'hypocritical' to her long list of faults.

I bit my tongue for the umpteenth time that morning, and instead concentrated on squirming my way into the pale blue silk dress with the pink bows that had been chosen for me to wear, grunting inelegantly as the material snagged first on my forcibly jutting bosom, and then again around my hips. Why can't getting dressed be a simple task?

"Now where was I?" Mother mused, adjusting the dress so that it fell in a becoming way around my petite figure- Petite as in flat-chested and narrow hipped. "Oh yes! Tomorrow you will be travelling to the Hyuuga Estate in Harrowfield to legalise the engagement as well as perform the necessary rituals that come part and parcel with such celebrations."

"Oh joy…" I muttered, my sarcasm ignored once again as mother had retreated to her 'happy place'. One look told me that _nothing_ was going to spoil her mood today.

Inhaling sharply through her nose, my mother tottered around me to survey her handiwork, making noncommittal noises beneath her breath before placing an awkward kiss on my cheek. Her hand patted at my hair which had yet to be arranged, and she smiled contentedly.

"This will be _the_ match of the Season," she predicted with barely contained glee, "Unless of course Lady Yamanaka lands Lord Uchiha…I hear as the sole heir to the Uchiha fortune, what with the death of his _entire_ family and the banishment of his elder brother…He has decided to settle down."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she beat me to it _again._ I was forced to close it once more with a **snap**, my impatience reaching the point of no return.

"Now dear, I must be off- Lady Cartwright wishes for me to call on her this morning, so I will not be joining you for breakfast," Mother bit her lower lip with a slight frown as she glanced at the clock on my mantelpiece. "I'm not quite sure what time I'll be home tonight as there will be a rout later on…Your father will be attending that with me, so I suppose you can use this time to gather your things and prepare yourself for tomorrow."

And this is where I _would have_ added something, had my mother paused long enough for me to get a word in edgeways.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Sakura. And think on this if nothing else; this match is for _your_ benefit, as well as the benefit of the family. You cannot have made a better one, if I may be so bold as to say so."

Another proud smile was bestowed upon me…And then she was gone in a whirl of silks and perfume, leaving me to stare at the place she'd recently vacated, my face slack with shock.

'_Benefit you, you mean…'_ Was my first thought after snapping out of my momentary stupor. My features tightened to an almost painful degree, and I lashed out at a nearby footstool with my stockinged foot, wincing and cursing in a _very_ unladylike manner beneath my breath.

My maid had taken this exact moment to flee the room for fear of my famous temper, and upon noticing that she too was gone, flopped down facedown on my bed, my face burrowing into the quilted coverlet.

"…When did my life become so complicated?"

* * *

**JollyRancherz:** My first fanfiction is underway! There won't be _any_ Japanese words in this story, as the time period is during the Eighteenth Century and will be set in France and England- Thus there will be no useage of the wonderful Japanese language. Sorry for all thos sub-lovers out there! This is strictly AU, though as ou can see with Sasuke's background, his family _was_ murdered and his brother 'exiled' though it hasn't been said whether he killed them or not. I will however add a glossary to each chapter that needs one to explain certain English words for those who aren't knowledgable about Eighteenth Century England . Thank you for reading, and _constructive_ criticism as well as **complimentary** reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Rout-** A small affair that the nobles arrange in the countryside to wile away the time- Like a ball, only smaller and slightly more intimate.

**Season-** No, not as in Summer, Autumn etc. The 'Season' is an event held at a certain time of the year; Usually between Spring and Summer where all the eligible ladies and lords are paraded through various activities such as theatre outings, balls, picnics, social visits etc in order to secure a husband or a wife. This time is also used for the younger females who have recently left the schoolroom to join the adult world and thus secure a wealthy husband and vice versa.

**Nodcock-** A light insult; usually meaning one who is stupid or slightly on the silly side.

**Peacock-** Just as the word suggests; it is usually used for the male gender due to the overly bright colours they wear as well as the expensive material and are used to describe one's vanity. Bright like a male peacock when trying to attract the attention of a female.


	2. Chapter One

-Normal Talking/ Naration  
-_Character thoughts  
_-**_Sakura's 'inner' self  
_**-Stressing certain words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One: Of Conversations and Leg Shackling

_-Almacks Gentleman's Club, London-_

The renowned club for the gentlemen of the _Ton_ was as busy as always; the air thick with the smoke of expensive cigars mixed with various unique aftershaves that the men thought made them all the more _appealing_- Little did they know that the source of most of the fairer gender's coughing fits were incurred by the obnoxious scents.

It is here, that Lord Hyuuga Neji, third Marquis of Harrowfield had disappeared to immediately after receiving a particularly pleasing message from Viscount Haruno denoting that his youngest daughter would be joining him at Harrowfield ten days hence- They were apparently sending her off tomorrow.

Neji smirked smugly as he gazed into the amber liquid that swirled sluggishly within the glass tumbler he held, his pale eyes narrowing slightly in thought. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't really contemplated marriage, he'd always believed he had a good few years before he absolutely _had to_ settle down and produce a few heirs for his nursery- A little talk with his uncle, Hiashi had dispelled those notions quickly.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"You aren't getting any younger, m'boy…" Hiashi had begun, leaning back in his leather armchair elegantly, an eyebrow raising at the indignant squawk his charge emitted.

"I am only two and thirty sir!" Neji had responded stiffly, schooling his face into a mask of indifference, despite the sting of resentment that simmered beneath the surface. "I am in my prime, if you hadn't noticed."

"Most men settle down at the age of thirty- You're not going to live forever, and if you want to secure your place as my true heir, then you're going to need to wed and produce a male heir. Otherwise…" The elder of the two let the sentence hang, and Neji had quickly filled in the blanks.

'_Otherwise he'll make Hinata's betrothed his heir. It's not much longer until the two of them wed, and from the looks of things, he's going to want to impregnate the chit as soon as is humanly possible.'_ He thought bitterly, though he remained calm and composed on the outside.

"Now, I have a suitable candidate for you, Neji," Hiashi continued, finding amusement in the entire situation, though he too concealed. How thoroughly entertaining to mess with one's nephew's affairs!

Neji took the bait with a resigned sigh. "Who is it?"

"Lady Haruno."

There was a short silence, with Hiashi awaiting his nephew's reaction, whilst Neji mentally sifted through the many beauties he'd come to know over the last few months- None springing to mind to match the name.

"…I am afraid I do not know who that is. Care to enlighten me, Uncle?" He finally queried, confusion tingeing his voice.

Hiashi, foreseeing this, whipped out a small picture frame from within the depths of his desk drawer and thrust it towards his curious nephew with something akin to sadistic pleasure- Only his eyes mind, and fortunately enough, Neji didn't notice.

"That is Lady Haruno."

Neji took the palm sized picture and glanced at it once…Then twice, his eyebrows raising above startled silver eyes. Lady Haruno, though not beautiful in the conventional sense, was unique in her own way- For who on _earth_ had pink hair? Strangely enough, it didn't detract from her comely appearance, it merely accentuated those wide doe-like green eyes of hers and pale complexion.

She was, in all aspects, perfect for him.

"She is acceptable," Neji forced himself to say, biting back the various complimentary phrases he would normally have used had he been with anyone else _besides_ his uncle.

Hiashi nodded with finality.

"Well I'm glad you approve, m'boy…As I have already dispatched a letter to the Viscount in your stead offering for her hand in marriage."

Neji, despite his upbringing, allowed his shock show- His mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"W-what?" he stuttered incoherently. Hiashi repeated himself, which was a strange occurrence in itself as it was a cold day in Hell when he'd ever reiterate something he'd already said. "What would you have done if I didn't like her?!"

Hiashi merely shrugged.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. The marriage would have still gone on, and you would have had to force yourself to like her enough to bed her and produce an heir."

Neji was beside himself.

"That's going a little far sir!" he protested, jumping to his feet.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed fractionally, his countenance hardening.

"Sit down," he commanded softly, eliciting the expected response almost immediately. Neji sat down abruptly, clutching the armrests in a vice-like grip. "Remember your place. Nobility does not marry for trivial things such as 'love'. It's a marriage of convenience and nothing more. The alliance between the Hyuuga and Viscount Haruno's is in order to gain more wealth, property and the heir. Nothing more, nothing less."

Neji remained silent throughout this, knowing in his heart that his uncle was right- But still, it was his life to do with as he pleased, was it not?

'_It probably isn't._' Neji reminded himself sourly. _'I am still from the poorer branches of the family. I'm lucky that Uncle Hiashi is willing to overlook that and make me his true heir despite not being the fruit of his loins.'_

Hiashi's gaze softened slightly.

"Do not fret so, Neji. She is from good stock, she's comely and fertile. It's up to the two of you to make this marriage work."

The younger Hyuuga nodded slowly, and proceeded to listen intently to whatever else he was told.

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

"Hyuuga! I've heard the strangest of rumours flying around old chap! Thought I'd drop by and get the gossip straight from the horse's mouth so to speak!"

The voice accompanied by the weight of an arm slung around his shoulders jolted Neji out of his thoughts and he glanced up into slightly dazed blue hues.

"Uzumaki," Neji replied with some warmth, "When did you get back?!"

The blue-eyed male grinned wolfishly, and slid into the vacant chair at his friend's side.

"This evening. The Rasengan docked a few hours ago in the harbour."

"Is that so?" Neji replied, returning the smile easily. "How many unlicensed ships did you sink this time?"

"A fair few," the blonde responded modestly with a sheepish laugh followed by an imperceptible wince. "Aha…Seems I pulled a stitch."

Neji frowned slightly at that, and leant forward.

"A stitch? Sir, do not tell me you fought in close quarter combat?"

Rubbing his side gingerly, Uzumaki nodded with mild reluctance, knowing full well that the Hyuuga wouldn't be too happy about that- Why, they'd been friends practically since the day they'd been born! Alright, that was exaggerating a bit…Hyuuga _was_ a year older than him so maybe it'd be fairer to say since they were in 'leading-stings'.

"What possessed you to do such a dashed stupid thing, Naruto?!" Neji demanded, dropping the formality for a moment in his distress. "You could have been killed!"

Naruto merely rolled his eyes, and then his shoulders, a flash of pride evident in his eyes.

"You forget who you're talking to, Neji…" he retorted sharply, the boyish charm dissolving into quiet menace. "I am known as the Nine Tails, the scourge to all those unlawful bootleggers and pirates alike. I sink more ships than they can send out…I show no mercy, Sir as well you know."

Which was true enough; Naruto had been known to leave no man alive when he was in that damnable 'mood' of his. Neji himself had heard that the only tell-tale sign that the esteemed Captain, once well known Field Marshall, was in this 'mood' was the red sheen his eyes took on.

"I forgot myself, Uzumaki," Neji sighed, rubbing a hand across his forehead, his whiskey forgotten. "Pray, forgive my harsh words."

Naruto's face softened into that child-like smile of his, and he reached over to clap a hand over his friend's shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive, old chap!" He assured cheerily, adding as an afterthought; "And you evaded my question quite skilfully- But not good enough to throw me off the scent."

Neji blinked, and laughed outright at that.

"I see I have been caught out," shot back with good humour. "Yes, those 'rumours' are true, though it hasn't been made public yet."

Naruto gaped, his jaw slack, before he composed himself enough to congratulate him.

"Well, well, well! I didn't think you'd be the next one to trade the charms of many a beautiful woman for the old ball and chain! Nara was one thing; his mother practically married him to that Subaku chit last summer…"

The two visibly winced at the memory, though snickered soon after at the various expressions of horror and discomfort; especially when his new wife leant in for the kiss that would seal their union.

"My fiancée isn't a shrew like the Subaku chit…" Neji found himself saying, a slight flush slashing his high cheekbones when confronted with the sudden sly look he gained from the blonde. "What? She's comely! But I have yet to meet her so it could end up a disaster with me shooting myself to save me the hassle."

The last bit was added for Naruto's benefit, and the Captain frowned slightly.

"So who is this chit? Have you been given a name, or aren't you to know until you lift her veil for the first time?"

"Lady Haruno."

Naruto went a deathly shade of pale, giving his usually tanned complexion a sickly look, his lips thinning into a grim line. Neji, unsure of why his friend had undergone such a dramatic change looked on in concern.

"Uzumaki? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Hyuuga. I was just a tad surprised." Naruto forced a smile onto his face, and he quickly stood, Neji following suit.

"Dash it all, Uzumaki! You're acting ever so queer…"

"As I said before, Hyuuga- Congratulations, and I hope you live a long and happy life together."

"Now wait just a minute…!" Neji reached out to snag the Captain by his coat sleeve, but his fingers only met with air.

Naruto had stepped out of reach, executing a sketchy bow before striding out of the club as if the hounds of Hell were snapping at his heels leaving a slightly dejected Hyuuga in his wake.

"…Now what was that all about?" the dark haired male mused absently, falling back into his seat.

Hopefully he could catch up with the Captain tomorrow- Yes, he'd call on his friend in the morning, knowing full-well that the blonde wouldn't emerge from his room until gone past noon. Dismissing the incident, he fell back into his thoughts on the pink haired Lady that he was soon to meet.

'_Ten days…' _

_

* * *

_

**Jolly Rancherz:** Yosh! Another chapter down! This time from Neji's POV so to speak, though it was written in third person. He won't be too much of a major character in this, as this story _will be_ an ItachixSakura fic. Already I've had a couple of reviewers saying that they don't see how this could turn out to be one, but let me tell ya...All shall be revealed either in the next chapter, or the chapter afterwards. Yes, in the first chapter Sakura said that Naruto was a Field Marshall...And I only realised in this one that I wanted him to be part of the British Navy- So I said they he _used_ to be a Field Marshall and had become a Captain of a ship . ; I hope that's plausible enough. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter- THANK YOU! Twelve in under an hour! Like, yay! (Also I forgot to add the disclaimer in the _last_ chapter, but I made up for it by placing it in _this_ chapter!) _Constructive_ criticism is appreciated, and **complimentary** reviews even more so!


End file.
